


Ride the Beat

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Having never been to a strip club, Desmond Miles decides to show you one.





	Ride the Beat

It was Friday night and you and your friend Desmond were in a cab on your way to the local male strip club. Having never been before, Desmond offered to go with you as he was familiar with this one, having worked there for several years both as a bartender and as a dancer.

Walking through the door, everyone greeted Desmond and asked what he was doing there on his night off. Explaining that he was there to show you a good time, the staff welcomed you warmly and offered you both free drinks.

Once inside the club proper, Desmond led you to a table near the stage. The nights revels were already in full swing and on the stage, several male dancers of various body types were doing a choreographed routine involving cowboy hats and chaps.

Blushing madly already, Desmond took in all in stride and seemed to take the most pleasure in watching you turn red. At one point, you saw one of the staff members come up and whisper something to Desmond. What it was, you couldn’t tell, but for some reason, after the staff member left, Desmond had a devious look on his face.

A bit later, during a lull in the action, Desmond turned to you with a smirk and asked “Do you want to see the rest of the place?”

“Sure, why not?” You said, grabbing your drink.

Leading you to the back, he opened a door marked “Private” and led you inside. Looking around, you saw black leather furniture, red velvet curtains and red light fixtures.

Taking it all in you said “I assume this is the Champagne Room?”

“Pretty much.” Desmond said, smiling sinfully.

“Do you often end up back here with clients?” You asked.

“Sometimes. Oh speaking of, wait here.” Desmond said and quickly hurried out of the room, closing the door behind him. Thinking he would only be a moment or two before you moved on, you didn’t bother to sit down. One moment turned into two. Than three than four. You were beginning to wonder what Desmond was really up to.

All of a sudden the lights in the room dimmed. As the song “Ride” by Ciara began to play, one of your favorites, the door suddenly opened and in walked in someone with a very finely tailored black suit and black hat. Locking the door behind them, the person began walking towards you like a lion stalking its prey.

“Desmond? Is that you?” You asked nervously.

The figured didn’t respond, but continued walking towards you. As they reached you they took your hand and guided you to one of the couches. Taking a seat, you tried your best to steady your breathing and when that didn’t work, you took a huge drink but it was no use.

The dancer, swinging his hips in time to the music, began by unbuttoning his suit coat slowly and with a flourish, removed it and let it drop to the floor. Next came the tie, made of dark red silk. Once it was removed, the dancer took it and draped it around your neck and as he did so, you picked up the scent of a familiar cologne.

Moving slightly closer to you, he started unbuttoning his crisp white shirt, way too slowly in your eyes. Despite knowing it was against the rules, you reached out to touch him, only for him to take your hand, gesture wordlessly that it was naughty of you to do so and let your hand go.

Pouting and whimpering slightly, you watched as his hands reached the last button on his shirt and he ripped it off just as quickly as he had his coat, letting it land elsewhere.

Taking in the sight of his lean yet muscular figure, you were entranced and you wished he would hurry and take off the rest so you could see him all. Lost in both the music and his presence, no matter who he was, and you hoped more than anything that it was Desmond, you mind filled with thoughts of taking him home and riding him to this very song.

As if he heard your thoughts, he quickly removed his belt and trousers, ripping them off to reveal a pair of dark grey and black trunks, a set of much sculpted legs and easily the best looking arse you had ever seen.

Twirling around, he made himself comfortable on your lap and still wearing the hat, began grinding on you, teasing you mercilessly. Taking your hands in his, he placed them to his chest and starting from the top, guided them down to his stomach, loving the sound of you moaning and gasping for breath. As your hands reached his hips, knowing it was something he wouldn’t normally do, he couldn’t resist the chance to tease your more so he took your hands and ran them over the bulge between his legs.

Gasping loudly as he guided you over him, you found yourself more aroused than ever before. With your knickers all but ruined, every part of your nether region aching, and the song neared its ending, you wished the show wasn’t over. You needed more of him, more than the club would ever allow.

Suddenly, he stood back up, turned around and straddled you, taking his hat off and placing it on your head, you looked up to see who had been giving you such pleasure. Seeing that it was who you hoped for, you bit your lip as Desmond grabbed the back of the couch and began grinding on you again, loving the sight of you completely aroused by him.

As the song ended, Desmond brought his face to yours. “Enjoy the show?” He asked, eager to know how much it got to you. Taking one of his hands and placing it between your legs, it was Desmond’s turn to groan as he felt your wetness and he said “I take that as a yes.”

“Mmmhmm. How long have you been planning this?” You asked breathlessly.

“Awhile now. Just needed the right time” Desmond said smirking.

“Your timing is impeccable.” You moaned. “I don’t know about you, but I think it’s probably best we leave. Because if we don’t, we are going to end up breaking all the house rules.”

“You’re place or mine?” Desmond asked.

“Mine. I’m badly in need of new knickers.”


End file.
